Talk:Dear Esther Wiki
Discuss anything about the main page here --'JorisCeoen' 06:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Do not edit above this line! ---- I wanted to add some pictures of where ghosts can be found, or of the ghosts themselves to the ghost page, but I'm not sure how to do a slideshow like the one on the main page. Would a slideshow be appropriate for that, or would posting individual photos or using a gallery be best? Not sure how to do a slideshow or a gallery. Any help is greatly appreciated. Delmara 22:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Delmara Hi folks. Having played "Dear Esther" for the second time now, I have come to this wikia page. My impression of the game setting was that the narrator is not really visiting this island, but only dreaming of it. I assumed that he is undergound some surgery somehow connected to his kidney stones and being in a state of coma. During this, he walks on an imaginary island, Finally, he dies during the course of the surgery... I assumed this because there are so many references to hospitals an surgery like syringes, surgical instruments, operating room beds and so on...I assumed these referred to an ilness of the narrator himself, since Esther seemed to have died instantly during the car crash, not involving any surgery or hospital stay. In the first (free) version of "Dear Esther", I had the impression that the island's caves somehow represent the intestines and sickness of the narrator, but I admit that this impression did not reoccur while playing the commercial version. Tomcat0815 10:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well me myself, personally, I have not entirely gone to the point to find out what the narrator is really doing on the island, but that sounds like a very possible theory! The ending in any case (the entire story actually) leaves the imagination of the user in all directions. I have heard a lot of theories and in the end there are so many possiblities. :About the cave level, that does indeed represent intestines and sicknesses but not from the narrator. I think it has been confirmed that the caves represent Esther's interior body (as you can clearly see a heart-shaped form in one of the first caves, obviously looking more feminine-styled than anything with the narrator). :Anyhow nice thoughts about the game! You are free to add any information of which you might think they are relevant to the articles on the wikia. Greetz --'JorisCeoen' 15:40, June 17, 2012(UTC) I actually just finished my first playthrough of the game and came here to read more about it. while reading donnelleys page an idea came to me. at the end esther is called esther donnelley and paul is refferred to as jacobsen. now, if esther is married to the narrator then that would mean the narrators last name could be donnelley. paul is believed to be the reason for esthers death, and jacobsen is believe ed to have lived on the island while donnelley came to it and spent quite some time there. the narrator seems to know quite a lot about the island as well. would it be a jump to think maybe the narrator and paul are themselves donnelley and jacobsen? yes, it says he washed up on the shore, but couldnt he have just taken a boat out and something have gone wrong? also, there are car parts in part 4 with a trail of candles leading up to, and all around them. this idea came to me, though i do believe there is more than one meaning behind the entire story, perhaps a literal and more figurative meaning. another idea that came to me as well for the more figuirative aspect though i seem to have forgotten during the course of typing this. ahh well. Frailties (talk) 10:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning the main page will result in an immediate permanent ban. The IP of the anonymous user will never ever be able to get back on this wiki As the title says, will be permanently banned without expiration of the ban. Cleaning pages will absolutely not be tolerated --'JorisCeoen' 07:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC)